la légende du chatgarou
by dragonichigo
Summary: ou comment montrer la supériorité animale face à la bêtise humaine via la fière timidté d'Hermione Granger et la stupidité obtuse de Ronald Weasley...


-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!! HHEERRMMIIOONNEE GGRRAANNGGEERR !!!

-Oh non…

Et bah si... pauvre 'Mione... Laissez-moi vous dire pourquoi Hermione Granger avait légèrement un minuscule gigantesque problème, mais pour cela il faut que je vous parle de cette voix hurlais tendrement de colère.

Ronald Weasley avait des problèmes de sociabilité avec les animaux depuis un petit moment, et plus particulièrement avec le chat d'Hermione : sieur Pattenrond.

En effet depuis 3 semaines, ce noble animal n'arrêtait pas de faire ses griffes et ses besoins partout, et ce, uniquement !, sur les affaires de notre gryffondor roux, qui d'ailleurs menaçait d'exploser à tout moment, ce qu'il fit bien entendu aujourd'hui.

-ce… ce chat… non cette chose que tu oses appeler chat !!! Vient une fois encore de bousiller mon maillot préféré des Canons de Chudley !!! hurla Ron contre la gryffondor qui serrait son chat contre elle d'un air un peu pâle.

-mais… mais Ron, tu sais dans les livres il est dit que ce genre de comportement est une grande marque d'affection et je pense que tu ne devrais pas trop dramatiser tu sais…

-dramatiser ? DRAMATISER ???!!! NON MAIS TU TE PAYES MA TÊTE OU QUOI HERMIONE ???!!!

-euh nn… non pourquoi ? bredouilla-t-elle en reculant vers le mur face à la colère de Ron.

-ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont quelques petits problèmes de victoires depuis 69 ans que forcément c'est une raison de massacrer mon superbe tee-shirt, ni une raison de se venger quand j'ai dit que Fleur étais la plus belle femme du monde !!!

-une…une vengeance mais de quoi tu parles Ronald ? Pourquoi je me vengerais d'abord ? Il n'y a rien entre nous de toute façon, c'est un peu stupide… dit timidement Hermione, niant avec force ses sentiments, consciente que son roux chéri les connaissait, mais orgueil féminin auto-défensif oblige.

-… pfff laisses tomber Hermione, souffla Ron de lassitude, pas du tout dupe une seule seconde. Cette histoire m'épuise, je vais me coucher, mais veille à ce que ton chat ne viennes pas dans notre dortoir sinon je l'attrape et le jette du haut de la tour… j'en ai ras le bol, termina-t-il à voix basse en baissant les yeux et partant au lit, le dos voûté.

-mais il n'est que 17h… murmura la jeune femme en le regardant partir sans rien faire.

*******

Cela faisait à présent 3 jours, 8 heures et 42 secondes que Ron n'adressait plus la parole à Hermione, malgré les efforts flagrants de celle-ci et le désespoir absolu d'Harry Potter.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs décida de faire un plan afin de les réunir ensemble pour mettre les choses au point et éventuellement les caser ensemble, histoire de pouvoir un peu respirer sans la dispute quotidienne des deux autres.

*******

Pattenrond se faufila avec discrétion dans les dortoirs des garçons, passa sous les lits et s'assit avec une noblesse arrogante sur le matelas du rouquin, puis patienta tranquillement en attendant sa venue.

Lassé de sa journée de tristesse, Ron rentra directement se coucher, sans manger (ce qui était quasiment impossible en temps normal !!!) et sans parler à ses amis (ce qui était encore plus rare). Il se posa au bout du lit et se cogna la tête contre la colonne du lit, désespéré de cette situation à la con qui ne rimait à rien.

Soudain, il tourna la tête après avoir entendu un léger miaulement et finit par découvrir le coupable de ce bruit cauchemardesque.

-c'est pas possible… murmura-t-il en pâlissant, puis il poussa un hurlement digne des plus grands chanteur d'opéra : PPPAAATTTTTTEEENNNRRROOODDD !!!

Il bondit sur le chat qui s'écarta d'un léger coup de queue, le laissant tomber et rebondir violemment sur le matelas. Légèrement sonné par la chute, Ron ne s'aperçut pas que le chat marchait sur lui fièrement en faisant un sourire digne du chat d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles, mais sentit de façon spectaculaire la morsure que lui infligea l'animal orange dans le cou.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! p***** de chat !!!!!!!! B***** de m**** !!!!!!!!!! HHHEEERRRMMMIIIOOONNNEEE !!!!!!!! Cria rageusement le gryffondor en empoignant le chat et en redescendant l'escalier, direction la salle commune et accessoirement la gentille et adorable gryffondor concernée qui ne se doutait pas de ce qui lui allait arriver.

-oui Ron ? demanda-t-elle innocemment, les yeux candides.

-je viens de trouver Pattenrond sur mon lit et il m'a mordu le cou, tu trouves vraiment que cela est un signe d'affection ? Siffla le personnage roux en colère.

-euh je… je ne sais pas trop, je ne crois pas que j'ai lu ça dans mes livres… chuchota la jeune fille, pâle et gênée.

-je suis sûr que c'est un chat-garou !!! S'exclama Ron en faisant face au chat, qui lui offrit un merveilleux sourire en retour.

-mais enfin Ron sois sérieux une minute les chats-garous sont un mythe moldu, ils n'existent pas, rigola-t-elle en réponse, soulageant un peu la tension.

-si ! Ils existent en voilà la preuve, clama-t-il en le montrant du doigt, tout fier. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que tu l'as dressé pour me faire du tort, cela expliquerais pourquoi je suis seul à subir ça depuis presque un mois ! Termina le rouquin qui se sentait l'âme d'un vainqueur.

-Ron, Pattenrond est mon CHAT, les chats-garous n'existent PAS et je ne le dresserais pas à faire des choses pareilles à l'homme que j'aime, COMPRIS ? hurla-t-elle, perdant son calme et tout ses moyens, dévoilant ainsi son petit secret.

-JE NE TE…euh quoi ? Bredouilla le gryffondor, coupé dans son élan brusquement. Je suis l'homme que tu aimes ?

-OUI… euh je veux dire que…euh…voui… murmura-t-elle, trouvant l'étude de ses chaussures et du sol très intéressant tout-à-coup.

Elle rata ainsi le merveilleux sourire niais gigantesque du gryffondor de son cœur, mais pas le super câlin qu'il lui offrit en retour. Le chat était écrasé entre les deux, peinant à respirer convenablement, mais cela ne semblait pas gêner les deux amoureux qui se découvraient une passion DEVORANTE !!!, pour les lèvres de l'autre.

Finalement Pattenrond réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte... euh… passionnée… de Ron et Hermione et rejoignis Harry qui assistait moqueur et vainqueur à la scène torride, riant de la précipitation de ses amis à rejoindre la chambre de préfet de la gryffondor si chaste…

*******

Mais au fait qui a dit que les Chats-garous n'existent pas ? J'en suis un exemple vivant... comment ça vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? Mais je suis Sieur Pattenrond de La Souris Fromagée enfin, non mais franchement… mais comment ça il s'agit là d'un détail insignifiant ? Attendez que je mette mes griffes sur vous misérables petites vermines !!!

En tout cas, je peux vous assurer d'une chose chers lecteurs, les chats-garous ne sont pas stupides, sauvages, etc… comme le signale les fables moldues, vous avez déjà vu des chats-garous jouer le rôle de cupidon ? ; Même les miss-je sais-tout ne savent pas tout…

Bon moi je vous laisse et je retourne buller près du feu, Harry est en train de me gratter sur un point très sensible là, juste au-dessus de mon oreille gauche vous voyez donc je me dois de vous laissez, je jouerais à cupidon un autre jour, ciao… mmiiaaoouuu…


End file.
